HetaLegends
by Randomsauceness908
Summary: Based on Hetalia RPG games. What happens when the characters of Hetalia pay a visit to another Parallel world? What is all of these "wings"? Why are these creatures hunting them? How will they get back? What will their "dark" selves do? AU? Multiple pairings. UNDER REWRITE sorry for any inconvenience...
1. World Meeting

*~ HetaLegends ~*

**Hello~! This is my first fan fiction so ****basically it's a test. Hopefully I get better. Anyways, nothings mine expect for the plot and some random pedestrians ****so please review if you could~! Oh there will be some boyxboy so don't like don't read. Now on with the story****~!**

* * *

"Today, we are gathered here, once again, to discuss the topic about if there are actually parallel worlds in the universe and if they are coming here," stated America in the meeting. He was standing in front of the meeting room with his hands on the desk. Behind him was a big screen to put power points on.

Everyone was there except for the countries unmentioned in the anime/manga and a few like the other Asians, Canada (well, he was there but he did not get noticed the whole meeting), and etc.

Both China and Japan perked up at that statement with the same worried expression engraved in their faces. They glanced at each other, thinking about the same thing. 'Did they know about THEM?' They held each other's glazes for a few moments until Japan turned away blushing. China just seemed confused at this movement as Germany and Russia noticed it but did question it.

'Kolkolkolkol' thought Russia as he thought of ways to get China to "become one with him". Lately, he noticed that China and Japan seem to get a lot closer than usual. He frowned at that thought, 'China IS going to become one with Mother Russia.' thought Russia. He started making plans to get his China to join him.

Meanwhile England stood up and shouted, "How in the world is that important? You bloody American!" He slammed both hands on the table as America defensively shouted back, "Tony said so! He said that his 'Alien De**' (detector) detected that there were Aliens coming to this Earth!" "And how so?" shouted England back in a British accent.

At the back of the room, Greece yawned waking up from his sleep, muttered something about fighting and then fell back to sleep. Turkey muttered something about "Greece" and "cats" and glanced at Japan who had gotten over the blush.

"Ano... America-san, what do these "aliens" look like?" asked Japan politely; sweat drops appearing over his head.

"Oh! Hmm... Tony said that they were human looking Aliens but from another dimension..."

"I see..." Japan trailed off at the end, "Thank you for the description..." Japan casted a worried glance at China, hoping that he would see. Fortunately, China responded with a nod. Japan returned the gesture and started to stared at the said Asian for some time until China looked over at Japan. Their eyes met for a second but then again Japan looked away with a blushing face again. China looked away too confused about Japan's actions once again.

While that happened, England, France, and America were having their own fight. "What do you mean that a Hero would stop the Aliens from coming!" shouted an angry England, "You bloody American."

America frowned and countered, "Why not?"

"Well, Brother France will help out too!" remarked France as a rose just suddenly popped out of nowhere and into his hand.

"What in the world do you mean to 'help out?'" shouted England back. "And why not?" countered France, stealing America's counter getting a "hey!" from the American.

"Don't worry! A hero's here to help you!' laughed America. "Stay out of this, you bloody American!" shouted England turning his head towards America.

Everyone sighed at their fight when on. Well, almost everybody. The nations that weren't paying attentions were more than the people who were. Italy just smiled as Germany just face-palmed and muttered something about "why in the world did he come to this meeting" while Japan was looking around the room, bored. Turkey soon started to sleep beside Greece and Russia was busy cursing others. Liechtenstein was watching Switzerland and Poland arguing about the color of the floor carpet. While everyone was either going crazy or fighting (not much difference), China was thinking of the black blur he started to see and saw more frequently.

He had a feeling that he is being watched and followed around. China glanced around the room. He still feels it but don't know who. He scanned though the room again. The unpleasant feeling of been watched was getting on his nerves. 'Also the information about these "aliens" seems like THEM...no, it can't be...could it, aru?' thought China.

Japan was staring at Germany (his head started to get more and more vain-marks) and Italy's antics when his glaze wanders around the room and landed on China. Even though China considers him as a brother, he always thought it was a little more than that. He also knows that China has no idea and a lot of people try to go after him. So he made a promise to himself 'that anyone would hurt China-san or do anything bad to him, I WILL HUNT THEM DOWN.' but he knew that China wouldn't accept his feelings, not since when he betrayed China like that. Japan looked down remembering all of those blood stains and shivered. Those eyes that China looked at him with… the blood spilled of innocence lives….

Soon Russia started getting China to become one with "Mother Russia". This made China scared and he started back away. Japan stood up quickly and tried to shoo Russia away politely. That's when Russia got mad with a dark aura and started to curse people again. China thanked Japan for his help. Japan hoped that Russia wouldn't try to do anything bad to him.

The fight progressed (the one with Iggy, America, and France) until Germany had enough and slammed his desk in front of him. "BE QIUET! ENOUGH OF THIS ARGUING AND START TALKING ABOUT HOW TO SLOVE THIS PROBLEM!" yelled a very angry Germany, well... more annoyed Germany perhaps? "Now if anybody needs to speak," Germany continued in a lower voice, "put up your hand without fights." The whole room was quiet with snores from the back of the room until somebody raised their hand. "Germany recognizes his friend, Italy!" shouted Germany pointing his finger towards Italy. "Um... Okay PASTAAAAAAAAAAA!" shouted Italy while reaching a hand out. Everyone in the room except Germany and Italy had a sudden argue to face-palm and mutter 'déjà vú'.

After that crazy meeting, everybody went back to their respected countries and tried to sink in all of that information.

* * *

**That's all for now~! Thanks for reading~!  
**


	2. Meeting the Asians

*~ HetaLegends ~*

**And now here's the second chapter~! I own nothing again and there will be some boyxboy so don't like don't read~!**

* * *

_~Last Chapter~_

_The fight progressed (the one with Iggy, America, and France) until Germany had enough and slammed his desk in front of him. "BE QIUET! ENOUGH OF THIS ARGUING AND START TALKING ABOUT HOW TO SLOVE THIS PROBLEM!" yelled a very angry Germany, well... more annoyed Germany perhaps? "Now if anybody needs to speak," Germany continued in a lower voice, "put up your hand without fights." The whole room was quiet with snores from the back of the room until somebody raised their hand. "Germany recognizes his friend, Italy!" shouted Germany pointing his finger towards Italy. "Um... Okay PASTAAAAAAAAAAA!" shouted Italy while reaching a hand out. Everyone in the room except Germany and Italy had a sudden argue to face-palm and mutter 'déjà vú'._

_After that crazy meeting, everybody went back to their respected countries and tried to sink in all of that information._

"Japan, aru~!" called China, waving his arm in the air, trying to get the Japanese's attention, "Do you want to come to my house for some tea? Taiwan, Korea, Vietnam, Thailand and Hong Kong will be there too~!"

"Ara? China-san? Um…" Japan stared at the ground while China was running closer to him, his face was flushing pink, "I think I…c-could…" replied Japan.

"Yay, aru~!" shouted China when he was close enough to hear Japan's answer. Not far from them, a VERY jealous Russian was staring at them, or more precisely at the Japanese, chanting his "KolKolKolKol's".

Once at China's house, nobody has arrived yet so the two Asians started preparing tea and everything else. Well, actually Japan suggested helping prepare the tea but China refused. China decided to put everything on the porch of his house and enjoy the nature of the bamboo forests and Pandas that came over time to time. Japan, who felt useless, tried to help. At the end China let him help a little.

"Aiyaa~! It's been a long time since you came over to my house~! It's like we're brothers all over again," stated China as he stretched from the tiring work. That froze Japan up from his cutting of fruits as he remembered of all the bad stuff he infected on China. It made him drop his knife which made a clattered sound on the ground before successfully cutting Japan on the finger. "Ite!" hissed Japan from the sudden pain. China, whose back was turned from Japan, turned around at the sudden noise. "Aiyaa, Japan are you all right, aru!" asked China, hurrying towards Japan. "Aiyaa!" was the reaction of China when he saw the reaction of the cut. The cut wasn't as deep but still can be an infection if not treated well. Blood was flowing though it and the gash weren't as long as China thought to be, which claimed China down a little. "I'll treat the wound now, so it wouldn't be an infection later, aru!"

China carefully put the knife back on the table and led Japan to a large room full of medicine. Japan stared at amazement of how much medicine was in that room. "Here, aru. Let me clean it then bandage it for you, aru" stated China as he forced Japan to sit down on the stool that was conveniently there. Probably the stool was for injured people like him or worse.

"China-san, I never knew that you had such a big medicine collection here…" observed Japan, with a hint of amazement in his voice.

"It's just for decoration and everything, aru," shrugged China. China washed off the blood, making Japan wince at the pain. Then he bandaged it and gives it a kiss, which made Japan a deep blush. "Are you okay, aru?" asked China, "Do you have a fever, aru?" China put a hand on Japan's fore head to check if he had a fever. Japan blushed some more and pulled back at the action. "I'm f-fine, China-san," Japan slowly pulled his hand away, "Let's go and finish the food okay?" China gave Japan a suspicious look but they both started going back to the kitchen.

After a while, the doorbell rang, with a lot of loud voices. China turned to Japan who just finished putting everything in place. "Well, let's go get them, aru~!" stated China happily. Japan just smiled and walked towards the door with China at his side. China opened the door and was greeted with an interesting sight.

Taiwan was on sitting on top of Korea, who was on the ground, with Vietnam dangerously swing her paddle around. Thailand was on the side sweat dropping and trying to get them to stop fighting. They were fighting about something while Hong Kong was just staring at them with his fireworks out, just in case. "What happened, aru?" asked China. They all turned their heads towards him. Japan peeked out and started to laugh. Everyone, except China, was surprised that Japan was also there. Korea got Taiwan off of him and greeted China and Japan in his own way, which is the "Korean" way. "ANIKI~! JAPAN-HYUGEN~! I MISSED YOU~!" Korea shouted so loud that even Germany can hear that.

"Aiyaa~! Korea, keep your voice down, aru! I also missed you too, aru!" shushed China.

"I told you to keep your voice down," pouted Taiwan as Korea didn't hear her and started hugging China and Japan.

"So... Japan-ge why are here too? Did China-ge force you too?" asked Taiwan glaring at China. "I decided to come since China-kun mentioned it to me…" replied Japan slowly.

"…" was all Hong Kong "said" as he watched the interaction with his brothers and sisters with Vietnam and Thailand. Soon they decided that it's going to be best to come into China's house.

Once they were in China's house, they were settled on the porch, drinking their tea and discussing about the meeting they had with America. "I don't know what's going on, but it seems to be very serious. Let's check the internet for anything that may be related to this case." speaking up before listening for a long time. "Yes, aru," started China, "I think the Chinese culture has something connected to this, aru. I will search around my house for this, aru. You may help but call me first before doing anything, aru." nodded China.

"A-ah! China-san! May I help you?" asked Japan as he grabbed gently onto China's clothes as China stood to search around the house.

"I'll also go with Aniki, daze~!" shouted a cheerful voice of Yong Soo. China looked back at them and smiled. But before he can say anything, Taiwan spoke up. "Well, since it's still early let's all help China-ge search!" she suggested. She looked pointy at the others as Thailand immediately said yea to avoid a fight as Hong Kong and Vietnam nonchalantly said yes, bored. China's eyes soften at everyone's help and thanked them all. So they started searching around the house for clues.

China walked around the house and stopped at a very old and chained door up. It was hidden well under the rice wallpaper but it was torn one day when China accidentally ripped it when tripping over something. Any ways every time he tried to get close to the door, sudden grief and pain would wash over him, giving him neither energy nor enthusiasm to open the door. But this time it's different. It was like as if it was calling him to open its doors to revile something... ancient. He could feel it among all the grief and sorrow.

* * *

**Sorry for stopping here but that's all for now~! Please review for more HetaLegends~!**


	3. Treasure

*~ HetaLegends ~*

**The third Chapter~! Please Enjoy!~ Special thanks to Lost Friend and Shadow-Gaze14 for reviewing~!  
**

* * *

_~Last Chapter~_

_China walked around the house and stopped at a very old and chained door up. It was hidden well under the rice wallpaper but it was torn one day when China accidentally ripped it when tripping over something. Any ways every time he tried to get close to the door, sudden grief and pain would wash over him, giving him neither energy nor enthusiasm to open the door. But this time it's different. It was like as if it was calling him to open its doors to revile something... ancient. He could feel it among all the grief and sorrow._

He trialed his hand over the designs of the beautiful craved artwork and he ripped the rest of the rice paper away from the corners of the door. The door itself was just about his height, a bit over. China pulled the chains off which took a while. China got anger marks on his head just pulling them off. After three more minutes he finally got the chains off. He was just about to kick down the door but thought otherwise. He sighed and pushed opened the surprisingly heavy door and was greeted by nothing...

It was just an ordinary room like the ones from ancient China, where the kings still lived but it felt like it was from a different dimension and that itself had put the elder's mind into the past. China collapsed as he dove into the past.

~ Flash back ~

"Gu gu! Gu gu!" yelled a small child's voice. China found himself in a bamboo forest that he couldn't recognize. But he can recognize all the bamboo forest in China. "Gu gu!" yelled the child's voice again, "Come play with me!" China found himself smiling at the young boy.

The young boy looked about two and he had his light brown hair down which made him look like a girl but you still can tell that he's a guy. He had bright brown-golden eyes that sparkled in the sunlight. He wore a small kimono like dress and held a little ball in his hands, running towards his supposedly "gu gu". The "gu gu" looked back and chuckled at the small child and whispered something into the child's ear.

The "Gu gu" looked about three but somehow his face was blurred out. He also had his dark brown hair down and he held a sweet smile on his face. He was also wearing the kimono like dress. Then he put a lovingly hand on the child, since their height wasn't as different, and told the child that he would play with him later.

China suddenly felt a sudden hurt as the little brother dropped the ball onto the ground and sadly nodded. "But I'll promise to play with you tomorrow!" promised the other brother seeing how sad the younger looked. Hearing that, the smaller one suddenly brightened up and nodded eagerly, picking the ball up. At that moment, China couldn't help but smile at them too.

The scene changed to the on with the simple bedroom. The once small child is now four and he was packing up. Suddenly the door was busted open by a panting five year old. "Why di di? Why must you go?" asked the older one. The younger one shook his head and put a hand on the older's shoulder. "I'll come back, it wouldn't be long..." started the younger one, sadness lacing his voice, "they had it all planned, and I can't change it." "But I made you a promise that I would protect you and you would stay by my side forever!" shouted the older one. The younger one hugged the older one and busted into tears. Soon they were both like that, crying for each other. China soon felt unbearable pain in his heart as he clenched it tightly. It felt like as if Japan's attacking and leaving him all over again.

Then before the the scene faded away, he heard two sentences of another language. "Nuu a gu gu jiao Wang Yao" and "Nuu se Zhong Gou".

~ End of Flash back ~

"Ch...Chin...CHINA-SAN!" yelled a familiar voice. China woke up and found that Japan had awoken him from his flash back. China stared into those brown hues that looked at him with worry. He sat up quickly and put his hand on his head, trying to stabilize his headache by reflex. "I'm sorry Japan… I think I just remembered something from the past…" apologized China, closing his eyes.

"The past….?" repeated Japan, tilting his head to the left a little, 'What past?' he thought. China turned towards him, his eyes opened and their gaze held for a moment. 'China-san has beautiful golden eyes under the sun…' thought Japan staring into China's eyes.

That's when a loud "ANIKI~!" and "Yao-ge!" sounded throughout the walls of China's home. Japan and China stared at each other for a few moments then started to run like crazy towards the shouts.

~ Earlier Before ~

'Where should I start?' Korea thought to himself, thinking of all the things that maybe China-Hyeong might have hid away from everything. 'Um… maybe his bedroom?' thought Korea heading towards China's bed room in dramatic thought position, "Oh well~! Guess I just have to check, da ze~!" laughed Korea.

Once he got there, to his disappointment, he found Vietnam already checking the shelves and Thailand looking around the room. "Hey Viet, Thai, da ze~!" he called Vietnam and Thailand by their nickname, catching the both of their attention, "Have you guys found anything interesting yet, da ze?" Thailand and Vietnam both sighed and shook their hands simultaneously. Korea pondered at the result. "How could China-hyugen's culture be related to this, da ze?" pouted Korea thinking dramatically once again, "All the awesome culture originated from me, da ze~!"

Vietnam and Thailand just sighed and shook their heads. Vietnam suddenly got a sudden thought as fast as a gunshot, 'No, it can't be… that… China has something to do with this himself?' Vietnam thought, staring at the floor. She shook her head, dismissing that thought. Thailand stood up, "I'm going to take a break," he said out loud as he walked out of the room but paused as the door frame, "you guys coming?" he asked looking behind him. Vietnam nodded as she stood up, dusting off her dress. Korea shook his head.

"I'll search around a bit more, da ze~!" he said cheerfully.

After Vietnam and Thailand left, Korea put on a predatory smile, 'what could China-hyugen be hiding in here~?' he thought. He looked around the room scanning the neat bookshelves of different things that lined up perfectly. There was a window near China's bed and the rice wallpapers that decorated the room made the room look peaceful. The room itself wasn't big but I looked pretty spacey and comfortable like a real house, always taken care of.

Korea narrowed his eyes and went up to one of the bookshelves and stared suspiciously at one of the books at his eye level. The book stared back innocently. He glared at it and, if it was possible, it started sweating. Korea moved his gaze to something else but something caught his eyes. It was a lever in between the two walls of the bookshelf walls. How he saw that he has no idea. 'Found it~!' Korea thought to himself happily as he pulled the lever. The space behind the lever opened up to a slot. A tiny wooden box was inside of the slot. As he was bending down to pick it up, the door slammed open (how did the door close in the first place?) Taiwan and Hong Kong came stomping in. Well actually Taiwan stomped in as Hong Kong followed her in.

"I will not accept this!" Taiwan shouted as Hong Kong nodded along, pretending to listen, "I can't find anything! But I think it should be somewhere here…" she trailed of as saw Korea staring at them, curious and kinda startled from the intrusion. "K-Korea!" stammered Taiwan, "what are you doing here?" He continued staring at her then gestured towards the box. Taiwan pouted about how both Korea and Hong Kong was being so untalkative today and then took the box away from Korea and stared at it. Korea lunged for the box to get it back ('it's only fair for the person who found it see what's in it first, da ze~!')

"Korea… what is this?" asked Taiwan as she studied the box, holding it in front of her. Korea shrugged, "I pulled the lever there and then the slot opened up and then that bow popped up out of nowhere, da ze~!" explained Korea making many hand motions and pointing to stuff. "Clam down, Korea!" I don't know what you're saying!" Taiwan half shouted. Korea pouted and started to tell them the "long story of my discovery, da ze~!"

* * *

**Yeah, that's all for now~! Hopefully I didn't upset up for what's behind the door... through...**


	4. Odd Box

*~ HetaLegends ~*

**Here's the fourth Chapter~! Through the other chapters might take a while to write. Again I don't own anything expect for the plot and the random pedestrians. There will be a boyxboy So don't like, don't read. Through I could get suggestions about what pairing there would be... Anyways enjoy~!**

* * *

_~ Last Chapter ~_

_"Korea… what is this?" asked Taiwan as she studied the box, holding it in front of her._

_Korea shrugged, "I pulled the lever there and then the slot opened up and then that box popped up out of nowhere, da ze~!" explained Korea making many hand motions and pointing to stuff that we was trying to talk about. "Clam down, Korea!" I don't know what you're saying!" Taiwan half shouted. Korea pouted and started to tell them the "long story of my discovery, da ze~!"_

After everything was explained with many "Whoa, back up!" and many "Wait, What?" coming mostly from Taiwan, it was already pretty late. Vietnam and Thailand came back to China's room with news about the missing China and Japan but they were stunned by the discovery of the box, though they didn't really show it, so they forgot to tell. Korea sighed as he had to retell everything again, but it was easier with the help with Taiwan and sometimes Hong Kong interrupted to make things clearer.

"So are you going to open it?" asked Taiwan, curiously, trying to look for a way to open the box. Once you look at the box carefully, you could see it's not an ordinary box. The wood is as hard as steel and there is nothing you can do to the box to open it. Taiwan put the box next to her ear and shook it, listening if there's something inside of it. _Thump_. "There's something inside of it da ze~!" Korea exclaimed, somehow hearing that sound from the box (he got sensitive ears~!). "Then how do we open this?" shouted Taiwan from distress, "There's nothing to open it with!" Taiwan was about to throw the box into the floor and make a huge hole on the floor and then get scolded by China but Vietnam took the box as Taiwan was reaching backwards to throw the box down. HARD. Sadly she didn't notice the box being gone until she basically slammed her hands into the floor. HARD. This resulted a cry of pain from Taiwan.

She looked behind her and pouted, her hands still thumping from the clash with the floor. If the floor had a face, it would be crying many tears from the impact. Vietnam studied the box as Taiwan tried to take it from her. "Let's try to open it together, okay?" asked Vietnam putting on a very dark and freaky smile with a freaky aura that can rival Russia's after dodging another attempt from Taiwan to steal the box. Seeing the smile the other Asians shook in their spot as Taiwan started sweating like crazy and almost immediately agreed.

So they tried many attempts to open it but it was only about 3 pm so they had plenty of time to try to open it… if they don't run out of patience first. Hong Kong was fiddling with the box as Korea was looking around China's room, bored. Taiwan was just talking with Vietnam about very random things while Thailand got his pink elephant, Pao, to play with. That's when Hong Kong figured something out. "Wait, this is, like, not a regular box," Hong Kong started. The excited faces around him grew into an "obviously-that-is-not-a-regular-box" face and Hong Kong noticed.

"I mean it, like, has a magic binding spell on it," Hong Kong corrected himself.

"What! Now how are we going to figure this out?" cried Taiwan as she dramatically fell into Vietnam's arms sobbing, fakely and loudly.

After Taiwan "recovered" she couldn't wait for anybody to open it without force anymore so she took the box from Hong Kong by force to smash it into the ground once again. If the floor had a face it would look scared but at that time Taiwan didn't care, she just wants to open the unopenable box. But right then a sharp edge of the box pricked her finger so naturally Taiwan dropped the box which clattered onto the floor (and yes, the floor is reviled).

"Ouch!" Taiwan winced from the sudden pain from the box. Everybody took action Korea and Hong Kong dived to look at the box and check for damages as Vietnam and Thailand asked Taiwan if she was okay and Vietnam took out a random bandage and wrapped it around Taiwan's prickled finger. "Like, look at this!/Look at this, da ze!" came from Korea and Hong Kong simultaneously. They looked at each other for a second then they returned their attention to the rest of the Asians in the room.

Hong Kong showed them the box. On it said, "我的哥哥叫"王？" and "我叫中囯." In black ink. "How did that happen?" asked Taiwan confused about how it just suddenly appeared out of nowhere. "...I'm guessing that you have to, like, pronounce the words and fill in the question mark..." thought Hong Kong out loud.

"That's easy!" Taiwan said pulling up her sleeves as if looking through and saying "I can do this!".

"Yeah, but where did the letters come from, Ana?" asked Thailand, "It looked like it just appeared..." Vietnam nodded her head in agreement with Thailand's question.

"It just turned into ink when Taiwan's blood touched the box and then the ink started to 'spell words' da ze~!" Korea claimed, throwing his arms (well sleeves) up in the air, his curl bobbing up and down in joy and excitement.

"Is that, like, even possible?" asked Hong Kong. Korea shrugged.

After a few more minutes of trying to crack open the box, they gave up. "How in the world do we do this?" sighed Taiwan, slumping in her spot. Thailand and Vietnam looked at each other, "Are you thinking what I'm thinking, Ana?" asked Thailand. Vietnam nodded. Suddenly everyone knew what to do at that very moment, "ANIKI!/Yao-ge!" they all shouted at the same time.

After a few seconds, thundering footsteps can be heard and they made their way to China's room as all the Asians inside China's room sighed at the loud noise. 'Yao-ge's /Aniki's footsteps sounds like Godzilla' they all thought, but they put on an innocent face (if they did something bad, they wouldn't just get scold, they will face PUNISHMENT *enter dramatic music here*). The door got pushed open and the first thing they saw was a very worried face of China followed by a very out of breath Japan.

"What happened, aru?" asked China worried, "Did something bad happen?" They all smiled innocently at their brother showing him the box. "What's in this box, aru?" asked China staring at it curiously. Taiwan's jaw dropped along with some others as well. Hong Kong had his usual bored face on but in the inside his jaw dropped as well. "I-I thought you knew…" Taiwan stammered out confused about it.

China looked confused as the rest of them. All the other Asians (except Japan) sighed and looked at each other. Guess they have to explain the "long story of my discovery, da ze~!" again.

This time it took faster than Korea, Hong Kong and Taiwan explaining together. I mean A LOT faster. China took the box in his hands and studied it closely sadly he also got cut from where Taiwan also got cut, but this time, when the blood touched the box, the blood started to sink into the box and the whole box started to glow golden. All the others were surprised at the sudden display of light. "China-san?" asked Japan as China's attention turned onto him, "Is that supposed to happen?" asked Japan. China smiled and nodded softly. Japan stared at China amazed at how peaceful yet powerful he looked. The golden light reflected off his amber eyes, making them look enchanted and that expression made him look so _peaceful._

China whispered some words as the box started to glow brighter and the golden light engulfed the whole room. Everyone else looked away from the box, cover their eyes. Inside China doesn't know what he was doing but it seemed as if he done this a million times before. He smiled as a sudden image of a face flashed into his mind's eye. A beautiful caring and warm brotherly smile. _An older brother_. Who's older brother?

China opened his eyes again and in replace of the box was a pearl white wing necklace with the black part of the ying yang. The detail of the white wing seemed so realistic and yet so _sad _just like that door. It seemed that there should be another part of the necklace because it looked incomplete. 'Wait, that door?' thought China, 'Yeah that door, it flowed with the same sadness, pain, and grief just like that door.' As China grasped onto the necklace a magic circle appeared below him and the other Asians. And a sudden flash of white, they disappeared. As China got disappeared he held onto the necklace tighter 'The door and this necklace should have something with the door' thought China. Unknown to China, he also opened other portals as well.

_London, England_

England sat in his room enjoying his early tea as the morning light shinned into his room thought tall curtains. He was enjoying his Earl Grey tea until the yellow magic circle appeared under him. Just as England noticed it was too late. "Bloody-" and the room flashed yellow.

_Washington D.C., America_

America was snoring away and turned to his other side, trying to find a comfortable position but it seemed that he couldn't. Grumbling he turned again as a magic circle appeared under him. "Iggy?" he asked rubbing his eyes. He put Texas on and saw what was under him. "Oh f-" and he disappeared without warning in a red flash.

_Paris, France_

France slept on the couch too lazy to get up as he was having a dream about… stuff… anyways he was drool and "honhonhon"-ing in his dream so you could already know what he was dreaming about. A green magic circle appeared under him, just like how it appeared under America. France "honhonhon"-ed once more and disappeared into green light. (oh well, at least he finished his "sentence')

_Moscow, Russia_

Russia was up and awake as he was happily humming a merrily tune as he knitted a golden scarf. He started thinking about how to curse people so his merrily tune started to sound scary with many "kol"s in them as well. Lithuania, Estonia, and Latvia started shivering from their countries. A magic circle swirled to life below his feet. He stopped his scary tune as he looked down with the innocent face. Then the circle flashed dark purple and Russia was nowhere to be seen.

_Berlin. Germany_

Germany started baking his wurst as he hummed a tune of something random. Maybe it's the Tomato song? Anyways he was just about to put it into plate until Italy ran down the stairs for food. "Doitsu~! Doitsu~!" called Italy, "Do we have pasta today?"

"Sorry Italia, we have wurst this morning…" apologized Germany, "But we can have some Pasta tonight…" Italy, upon hearing that he brightened up and sat in his usual seat for his wurst, "even through Pasta is good, I also like Doitsu's wurst~!" Italy smiled with his usual "ve~" Germany smiled and then they started to eat not noticing the magic circles that was under them, until the room flashed light blue and light purple.

_Ontario, Canada_

Canada was sleeping peacefully until he heard a sudden startled scream. "Who's there, eh?" he asked rubbing his eyes, putting his glasses on and got Kumajirou and hugged Kumajirou into his arms. "E-Eh?" asked Canada as a magic circle swirled below him. That's when Kumajirou woke up. "…Who?" Canada didn't reply as blue flashed around Canada's house, leaving nothing behind.

_Somewhere not in the "Hetalia" world_

A lone shadow sat in the big dark room. "So it started huh?" it smirked, "perfect, this will be interesting…"

* * *

**Please Review for more chapters~! And Like I wrote before, if there is any pairing you would like me to write please suggest it~! Thanks~!**

**我的哥哥叫"王？"= my brother's name is "Wang ?"  
**

**"我叫中囯" = I'm called China.  
**


	5. The Story Starts, To the castle!

*~ HetaLegends ~*

**Special thanks to Lost Friend, Imperial-sama and Shadow-Gaze14 for reviewing~! I own nothing expect for the plot and the random pedestrians and there is boyxboy so don't like don't read~! Other then that, enjoy~!**

* * *

_~ Last Chapter ~_

_A lone shadow sat in the big dark room. "So it started huh?" it smirked, "perfect, this will be interesting…"_

China groaned at the throbbing of his head. He put his hand on his head to steady his dizziness. After the throbbing stopped, China noticed that he was in an unfamiliar forest. "Where am I, aru?" asked China, talking to himself. China got up and dusted himself and looked around for other people and signs of civilization.

After turning a 360 he spotted a sudden shine through the tall green grass not far from where he was. He was indeed in a forest through it was still a mini clearing as trees, bushes and flowers surrounded the mini clearing in a circle. The wind blow through the trees ruffling China's hair but at the same time it bent the grass enough for him to see the sudden light that caught his eye. It was the winged necklace. He went over and picked it up, his pulse thumping as he checked for any damages. "Weird," thought China, "It's the first time I seen his necklace and I treat if it's some kind of "All mighty thing"…' 'Could it be that I have seen this necklace before?' thought China, as he put the necklace around his neck and slid the necklace under his clothing, hiding it. He instantly felt a wave of energy went he the necklace on.

"Aiyaa! What happened, aru?" he asked himself coming back to reality, "Japan? Taiwan? Hong Kong? Korea? Vietnam? Thailand? Where are you guys, aru?" he sighed. 'I better find somewhere to keep safe and shelter first, aru..." he thought.

~ Somewhere Near ~

"Ah... China-san?" asked Japan as he sat up looking for China. Instead he was met with an unfamiliar sight of a forest and a sleeping Korea.

"Korea-san... KOREA!" shouted Japan as he tried to shake Korea awake, which didn't work. Japan pouted like a small child and had a suddenly idea to wake Korea up. "CHINA-NII'S OPPAI'S" yelled Japan.

That's when Korea woke up and shouted, "ARE MINE, DAZE~!" before he was even fully awake.

"Oh good, you're awake..." sighed Japan.

Korea rubbed his eyes a bit and tiredly looked at Japan and asked, "Where's Aniki, da ze~?" looking around, trying to see if China was there with them. That's when the bushes beside them rustled beside them.

Korea and Japan took them their fighting, attacking if necessary. The bushes rustled harder until, France popped out of the bushes, stumbling out. Korea and Japan relaxed at the sight of the French man. "Ah! France-san!" Japan called to the French man as he suddenly thought of China again, "Have you seen China-san anywhere?"

France looked up at them. "Ah~! Mes Aimes~! I'm sorry, I haven't seen him anywhere..." thought France. Japan thanked him for the information. France nodded, still covered with leaves and twigs; he scooted over to where they were. "I'M SO GLAD THAT I FOUND YOU GUYS~!" shouted France as he latched onto Korea, crying for joy.

"Who are you again, da ze?" asked Korea, confused. France let go of him and turned stone. "W...w...wha..." stammered France as Japan came up to Korea in an awkward pose.

"Ano... Korea-san... That's France-san..." explained Japan as France continued to mumble un-understandable words. Korea tilted his head a little until his hair curl thing suddenly got a shining light bulb on top of it. Korea slammed his fist into his palm. "Oh yeah~!" Korea remembered, "It's that pervert~!" and in the background, France started to cry at that comment. Japan sweat dropped and tried to teach Korea that the comment he made was pretty rude, but Korea never listened and tuned Japan out.

"Anyways," started Japan once he found out that Korea wasn't listening to him, "We should get out of the forest first, and so then we could get shelter…" Korea started looking as if he was searching for something with his hand on his forehead covering his eyes so the sun wouldn't block eyes. Kind of like what a hat does... then he noticed something.

"A castle, da ze~!" shouted Korea pointing in the direction of the sky, but sadly Japan didn't notice what Korea was talking about.

"Yes, a castle will be nice but how can there be a castle here? I mean it's a forest here…" thought Japan out loud.

"No, I REAL castle, da ze~!" shouted Korea.

"Fantastique, mon ami, what a beautiful castle you found!" shouted France looking at where Korea was pointing too as well.

"Yes, if there is a real castle…" Japan still pondered at the choices in his head not paying attention to France and Korea, who were still making complements to the castle. At the end it ended with Korea saying that "the castle originated from him (da ze~!)". Japan, who was getting anger marks on his head for he cannot concentrate with will the talking, turned around to yell at them, stood unmoving as he saw the castle. "A castle?" he whispered, awed, "How is it possible for a castle to be here?"

The castle wasn't just an old abandoned castle; no, it was a castle high castle with ivy climbing up its chalk white walls and around its long elegant windows framed by strong glasses. The blue roof singles of the castle was bright and shinning with metal designs on the very tip of the roof (it's like those sharp roofs that come together like a pyramid). The big designs on the wall was clear as daylight (yeah, it's day there but the designs are CLEARER… is that a word?). It was just about three to two stories tall but it covered a lot of land. If look at it more closely you could see butlers, maids, and guards working in there.

"Let's go to the castle, da ze~!" shouted Korea in joy to see the castle.

"I agree, Mon chier~!" shouted France running after the Korean.

"Ah! France-san, Korea-san! It might be dangerous!" shouted Japan but they were too far to hear his cry. Japan stood there for a second and then chased after them. He just hopped that China was alright and they will meet soon.

Once they neared the castle, almost out of the forest, Korea suddenly stopped. France almost crashed into him as Japan who was running a bit behind them stopped just in time. "Why did you suddenly stop, mon ami?" asked France after he regained his balance. Korea said nothing but just pointed towards the opening. They started from Korea's finger to the bristling village before them. "And why did we have to stop for that?" asked France again.

"Nothing, da ze~!" shouted Korea, getting some weird glances from some random pedestrians in the village. Both France and Japan sweat dropped from that response and sighed as Korea started running towards the village again.

* * *

**Yeah, that's all for chapter 5. Through since it's that short I will add in the Omakes~! Now on with them~!**

Omakes: *~ Behind the Scenes ~*

*~ Korea's "mistake" ~*

Once they neared the castle, almost out of the forest, Korea suddenly stopped. France almost crashed into him as Japan who was running a bit behind them stopped just in time. "Why did you suddenly stop, mon ami?" asked France after he regained his balance. Korea said nothing but just pointed towards the opening and started drooling.

"Um... Korea, why are you drooling?" asked France, confused. "Aniki's oppai's," whispered Korea but Japan heard it. Suddenly a murderous aura surrounded them as Japan produced a GIANT frying pan from behind him. "Korea-san," smiled Japan with a dark face, "Please don't say that." Japan smashed the frying pan into the Korean's head and Korea fell down onto the ground.

"CUT!" yelled Switzerland through the mic. thingie.

"Nii-sama, why didn't you stop them before Japan smashed the frying pan into Korea?" asked Liechtenstein, confused.

"Well, it's good to get there anger out, plus I couldn't find my mic. in time anyways." answered Switzerland.

Liechtenstein sweat dropped As Sealand yelled, "Take 2, ready, sety, action~!"

They tried to wake Korea up.

*~ Take 2 ~*

Once they neared the castle, almost out of the forest, Korea suddenly stopped. France almost crashed into him as Japan who was running a bit behind them stopped just in time. "Why did you suddenly stop, mon ami?" asked France after he regained his balance. Korea said nothing but just pointed towards the opening.

'This wasn't part of the script...' whispered Sealand from the slide lines, 'Should we cut?'

"And why did we have to stop for that?" asked France again, quickly making up a line in his head.

'Nii-sama, should we?' asked Liechtenstein from the sidelines as well. Switzerland stayed silent. When Switzerland decided to yell "CUT!" he felt a murderous aura from a certain Korean. Korea gave him the "If-you-cut-then-you-have-to-deal-with-the-consequences" look. Switzerland sighed and called off the "CUT". 'You better not mess up, Korea' he thought.

"Nothing, da ze~!" shouted Korea happy that Switzerland called off the "CUT!", getting some weird glances from some random pedestrians in the village. Both France and Japan sweat dropped from that response and sighed as Korea started running towards the village again. 'He sure can act like a Russian...' Japan whispered to France as the Frenchman nodded in agreement.

^~ Korea's and France's fight ~*

"A castle, da ze~!" shouted Korea pointing in the direction of the sky, but sadly Japan didn't notice what Korea was talking about.

"Yes, a castle will be nice but how can there be a castle here? I mean it's a forest here…" thought Japan out loud.

"No, I REAL castle, da ze~!" shouted Korea.

"Fantastique, mon ami, what a beautiful castle you found!" shouted France looking at where Korea was pointing too as well.

"Not as beautiful as a Korean Castle!" pouted Korea.

"Oh really?" asked France, "Well, last time I checked there wasn't as beautiful as minez."

"Well then you have to have your eyes checked or the last time you checked was in North Korea, da ze?" retorted Korea.

"Mon amie, my eyez are fine! All the beauty can from me anyways!" France sparkled (lol if it was in Twilight, he would be a vampire).

"Well, that castle AND beauty originated from me, da ze~!" Korea proudly puffed out his chest. Before France can say anything else, Japan turned around. Korea was showing him the victory sign. France's eyebrow twitched, 'I'll get him next time' he thought as he planned what to do next.

* * *

**So far the pairings that is suggested is:**

**RoChu - 1  
**

**NiChu - 1  
**

**And I feel like writing IggyChu~! so there might be some IggyChu in the chapters... unless if I stop reading IggyChu and read some other pairing...  
**


	6. Welcome to the Kingdom of Blue Roses

*~ HetaLegends ~*

**Sorry for the late update~! But there was a lot of TESTS~! Special Thanks to Shadow-Gaze14 for reviewing~! Like the other chapters, Warning: Boyxboy, and FRANCE~! Also I don't own much... at least not Hetalia. **

* * *

_~ Last chapter ~_

_Once they neared the castle, almost out of the forest, Korea suddenly stopped. France almost crashed into him as Japan who was running a bit behind them stopped just in time. "Why did you suddenly stop, mon ami?" asked France after he regained his balance. Korea said nothing but just pointed towards the opening. They started from Korea's finger to the bristling village before them. "And why did we have to stop for that?" asked France again._

_"Nothing, da ze~!" shouted Korea, getting some weird glances from some random pedestrians in the village. Both France and Japan sweat dropped from that response and sighed as Korea started running towards the village again._

~ Later, in the village ~

"C'est très beau~!" cried France spreading his arms staring at every detail for at least a good long minute. Korea was up ahead splashing water from the fountain. Good thing that nobody was really close by but there were some random pedestrians that where walking by and staring at them as if they were aliens. Well, technically they were aliens.

Japan noticed that they were all wearing different clothing, VERY different from theirs (Korea's and Japan's). Through somehow France's uniform was passed as typical clothing but their clothing is still stands out from the crowds. Their clothing was pretty simple looking, for women, a dress with a white apron (also laces on the apron). They had bandanas in their hair which looked like the ones from a maid (like the ones from Chibitalia). Through some others had more different clothing, maybe it's people from more richer families. The girls wore their clothes in a similar manner, minus the apron and the bandanas. They wore mostly blue through Japan noticed.

For the men, they wore plain slave looking clothes through they are a bit better. They were colourful but only one main colour for each piece of clothing. They had mostly brown jackets and a long sleeved t-shirt with normal pants for working every day. They mostly had brown pants. The boys also wore similar clothing but without the jackets.

The houses there were arranged in rows lining up in perfect lines. There was a wall separating the village from the outside. There were many small details carved on many houses and fountains making them look special and beautiful at the same time. There were mini lines of water traveling straight lines all the way to the castle and in front of the castle was the biggest fountain in the village. Sure there was some other fountains but this one was, like, HUGE!

Once you start going towards the castle the stone floor becomes blue tilted floor which sparkled under the sun. The castle itself was an impressive piece of artwork. It had beautiful pieces of carved floral designs and such, through the roses seemed to be the most important design since it was mostly everywhere.

Japan, Korea, and France walked through the not-as-busy anymore village, sometimes asking random people for directions and such. Their questions and answers led them closer and closer towards the castle. Through sometimes when France tried to ask something they would look at him weirdly and sometimes fear and respect. Even like that the villagers seemed to have a sense of friendliness towards the French man then the Asians. Japan sighed as he walked along the road. Korea cheerfully pointing out everything as the France tried to flirt with any beautiful girl he sees. The out of nowhere a black hooded person, about the same height as Japan, but only a few inches taller collided with the said Japanese. "Ah! I'm terribly sorry!" apologized Japan as the hooded person stood up and brushed the dirt off of him and muttered a soft apology. After he hooded figure ran away again. 'Blond hair?' thought Japan as he remembered that he saw, 'It kind of looked familiar…'

"Japan, da ze," came Korea's voice from on top of him, "Are you okay?" Japan looked up and smiled at the Korean.

"Thank you for your concern, Korea-san, but I'm very well…" replied Japan with politeness. "Okay then, da ze~! Let's go and get out of this place, da ze~!"

"Oh yeah, France-san?" Japan called for the French's attention, "How did you get here? You weren't at the 'meeting' right?"

The French man turned towards Japan, confused at his question, "What 'meeting' mon amie? All I know is that when I woke up I was in the forest, though I did see someone in the forest other than moi and you guys…but then the figure just disappeared when I tried to go close to him…" France explained.

"Him?" asked Japan, getting up, staying on the ground isn't all that great, "How did you know it was a him?"

"It must be because of the loss of 'feminine' body shape, da ze?" asked Korea, getting curious.

France nodded, "Let's go somewhere else to talk, I don't really feel comfortable here…"

~ At the central square ~

"Good thing that we found money along our way here..." sighed Japan, "Is this place good, France-san?" They were at the central square (haha~! Way to state the oblivious~!). There were many shops from all sides and in the middle of the square was a big water fountain.

"There, da ze~!" Korea shouted, pointing towards a café, "Will that work, da ze?" France nodded. They went into the café and was greeted by the smell of coffee, but more lighter and has more scent in it. 'Like a blue rose?' thought Japan as he sniffed the air. They sat down at the nearest table and started talking within themselves and started planning on what to do.

"Surely, not only you, France-san, would be here, there should be others…" pondered Japan out loud after everything was explained. The figure seemed to be the same one that had bumped into Japan. "Oui, I also think that Amérique, Angleterre, Russie, Germany, et Italie also came…" France though, "Most likely…"

"I bet that China-hyugen, Hong Kong, and Taiwan will be here as well, da ze~!" shouted Korea. Japan nodded in agreement, thinking back to the Chinese. 'I hope China-san is really alright…' Japan thought.

"But first thing's first. Where are we?" asked Japan. After some thinking they decided to purchase a world map.

"Hetalia, huh? It seems to have the same structure as our Earth through there is still have kingdoms. The names look to be familiar…" France wondered out loud.

"We seem to be at Epuroe, in the Kingdom of blue roses," Japan said as he pointed to the map. It was a smallish compared to the others. It was a long island with many different "kingdoms" and it was between North Cmeriea and Ricaa.

"What's that, da ze? Old Hetalia?" asked Korea pointing at the lower part of the map; it was in the forest in Iasa close to one the village of Iasa.

"Indeed… Old Hetalia, is such a weird name for that Kingdom…" France agreed studying the map as well. Suddenly a light bulb appeared onto of Korea head. "Let's talk to King here~!"

"I agree with Korea but is it safe? Do we have to explain everything to the King?" asked France as Japan continued to study the map.

Japan opened his mouth to say something until the door of the café opened shattered into pieces of glass and Japan, Korea and France were forced to duck. In a black blur someone dived under with them. Through they were too busy to cover themselves to pay attention to the person.

Once the people who broke the glass left, they got their sight of the person. Japan can't believe his eyes, as well as Korea and France. "C-China-san?" asked Japan clearly surprised.

* * *

**Sorry for the late updates but there was a lot of thing that was going on so I apologize~! And yes it was a short Chapter... Anyways, please Review for more HetaLegends~! Oh~! And a further word, I will try to include all the Hetalia characters in the Anime and maybe the manga as well~! See you next time~! Through I might add a omake on the next Chapter~! It will have Iggy, America, and... who? Anyways, they will be in the next chapter~! bye bi~! XD  
**


	7. A Magical Battle

*~ HetaLegends ~*

**Hello once again~! Anyways thanks to Shadow-Gaze14 and Lost friend for reviewing~!**

**To Lost friend: Thank you for your comment~! I'm flattered~! But I will try to update more and put more cliff hangers 'cuz I'm evil~! Muhahahaha~!  
**

** Like the other awesome chapters, ****Warning: Boyxboy. Also I don't own much... at least not Hetalia. **

* * *

_~ Last chapter ~_

_Japan opened his mouth to say something until the door of the café opened shattered into pieces of glass and Japan, Korea and France were forced to duck. In a black blur someone dived under with them. Through they were too busy to cover themselves to pay attention to the person._

_Once the people who broke the glass left, they got their sight of the person. Japan can't believe his eyes, as well as Korea and France. "C-China-san?" asked Japan clearly surprised._

~ Somewhere else in Epuroe ~

"Ugh…" groaned America as he woke up the second that day. He just stared into the scene before him. 'A forest?' he thought as he still haven't registered that he was somewhere foreign. He turned his head to see a sleeping England on his left, not far away from himself. "Iggy?" he asked out loud. Then the mist cleared from his head as he remembered what happened. 'The red circle!' he thought as he suddenly got up from where he was sitting, 'that's weird… what happened? And better yet-,' America got pulled out of his thoughts by a groan. "Where in the bloody earth am I?" asked England, sitting up and looked around.

"IGGY!" shouted America with joy as he flying-tackled-hugged the English man.

"BLOODY!" shouted England in response, trying to catch the American but fell back down into the dirt. Once England got the fat American off (and almost dieing from the lack of air) they decided to search around; well, America started walking off right in the middle of the plan. Well, actually England was explaining what to do, using a stick to draw out the plan and such. But then he suddenly noticed something… 'That's weird, this soil of the forest… it's wet… But everything else seems dry...' England thought as he looked around the forest. England made a think pose but then noticed America wasn't with him. "BLOODY!" shouted England in response, trying to catch the American but fell back down into the dirt. Once England got the fat American off (and almost dying from the lack of air) they decided to search around; well America just started to walk off and started to explore the forest right in the middle of England trying to figure out "Where-in-the-bloody-world-are-we" plan.

"What the bloody?" asked England, in wonder, "The soil here is wet, why is that?" England looked around, "Everywhere else is dry, expect this big spot..." He was too engrossed with this "New" discovery that he went into detective mode.

Meanwhile... "Ugh... Iggy?" America called for England but just remembered that he had left England behind. America sighed as he stared back at his discovery. It was a natural clearing with a big rock like cliff right there, in the middle. It seemed that it is the end of the forest but and there were many beds of flowers as well as many streams of water as if intertwining with each other. Through something seemed off. America shivered. There was something powerful here but he can't tell what it is. The feeling kind of felt like when Iggy was talking to himself but the feeling was powerful and ancient. America decided to walk back to where Iggy was until he heard a shout of "America!" he instantly knew it was England's voice.

~ Not long before ~

England cursed in a impressive British vocabulary that would make sailors proud. He just figured out that the water in the soil wasn't natural, at least not natural like rain but it was made from magic. That's why he suddenly felt a tingle of excitement and familiarness go up his spine. 'Magic,' he immediately thought, 'and the water's still holds a bit of magic in it, that means the person who casted that spell still might be near!' England stood up cautiously eyes darting around for any signs of other people, or things.

Suddenly a shadow darted out of a bush and to a tree not far from him. 'Bloody!' thought England as he saw the glowing tree, 'They must be using magic!' He fingered his wand in his pocket as a beam of golden light shot from the tree. England dodged and chanted a quick spell as he pulled out his wand and also shot a bright green beam at where the previous golden beam came from. The figure rolled out of the way. "Oh? You know magic too? I must say it's pretty powerful..." the figure observed, still the shadows.

"Right back at you," replied England smirking, "I see you also have experience with magic..."

The shadow stepped into the light, "I assume, but I never seen you around before... How did you get out of the strong boarders of Epuroe?" the figure was a Scottish looking dude with dark blue long sleeves, match blue pants, brown hunting boots and a longish brown cape behind him. "Scotland!" shouted England confused at why Scotland was here, "What are you doing here?"

"Scotland? What is that, wait, who is that?" asked the Scotland person, confused, "My name is Malcolm Kirkland..."

Out of nowhere two more beams of gold-ish light one darker that Malcolm's and one light than the said man's. England cursed as he used a defensive spell. Thankfully it held up until the golden beams disappeared. "Hey, doesn't take magic look like our cousin's?" asked one of the voices. "It sure does..." pondered the other voice. When England saw them he was surprised once again. "Ireland? Wales?" he asked. The two looked at each other confused.

One of them wore a turquoise top, dark blue pants, brown hunting boots and a light blue cape. He looked like Ireland. The other one wore a bright red top, brown pant, followed by brown hunting boots, and a red cape, which looked like Wales. "Who?" they asked looked back at England.

England sweat dropped, 'Not them again huh? Then where are we? In another parallel world?' he thought. "Jeff, Link stay down, he isn't attacking, but stay alert." Malcolm stopped them by putting an arm out.

Link and Jeff stared at Malcolm in disbelief, "Why did you just give out our names?" asked the Wales look alike.

"You trust him?" asked the Ireland look alike, narrowing his eyes at Malcolm.

To England's surprise Malcolm nodded but the next line made him run for his life, "But still we still have to catch him for the safe of Epuroe..." Ireland look alike and Wales look alike smirked as Malcolm pulled out a hand cuff. With just a glance England knew it was a magic equip hand cuff and it would cut off his magic supply.

England gulped took a step back and started running away. The look alikes started to chase England, trying to shoot England down but somehow England had reflected all the attacks and sometimes pulling off some of his own attacks.

~ Now ~

England grabbed America's arm running away from the look alikes. "Another one? He doesn't seem to have magic or even use them." mused "Ireland".

"It seems to be another friend of our cousin look alike, catch him as well," order Malcolm. "

Roger!" Both "Ireland" and "Wales" said.

"Iggy! What's happening?" asked America who started running beside England back the way HE just came from, from that unnatural feeling place, "Isn't that Scotland, Ireland, and Wales? Why are they chasing us, dude?"

"Explain later, run NOW!" England simplified as they ran towards the clearing.

Once they neared England started to chant a spell, muttering so only America can hear. "Dude?" asked America as his only reply was a strong powerful beam of magic shot out in a form of a net, towards the clearing. For a moment America was just confused and thought that they were died because the look alikes were shooting at them but England pushed America away sideways both falling to safety as the beams shot towards the clearing.

The look alikes smirked as they closed up and finally hand-cuffed them. "You're coming with us," Malcolm said as they walked into the clearing and suddenly disappeared. After Malcolm had disappeared "Ireland" and "Wales" dragged both England and America with them as they entered following but not before taking England's wand away. On the way America was crying about ghosts and other stuff saying that they will get eaten by supernatural stuff and so on as England frowned. 'I thought that spell broke the barrier... How come it didn't? Did I go something wrong?' England thought thinking back to the spell; it was a new spell that he just had tested. 'Guess I have to fix that spell' he thought with a sigh as he tuned out the annoying American complaining that they got caught because if him, England.

Once they entered the barrier England felt a burst of Magical power as the floor beneath him swirled to a magic circle and suddenly a column of light bathed him in flashing white light. Malcolm, America, "Ireland", and "Wales" looked at him, shocked. Once the light faded down England noticed that he was in his Britannia Angel form. "Y-you're an a-angel?" asked "Ireland" shocked, "You must have an awful amount of white magic to do that! Especially when you're in the hand cuffs!" "Wales" just stood there mouth wide open from shock and Malcolm struggling to recover.

America was just beside him watching with sparkled eyes at the village of Epuroe along with England completely ignoring the three. Then somebody suddenly caught America's eye. It was Russia, and he wasn't alone.

* * *

**And here is an Omake that I decided to put in~!: **

Omakes: *~ Behind the Scenes ~*

*~ America's panic ~*

"OMG! A... Who?" asked America.

"Cut!" yelled Switzerland.

"Switzerland?" asked America, "Are you are Switzerland right?"

"Yeah, why?" asked Switzerland.

America shrugged, "I thought I just met some just like you through his attitude was a little different through..."

England sighed as he got up from his position. "You bloody git! Get it right this time or suffer from my magic!" he threatened. America visibly shivered at the threat recalling the last that that happened, he got turned into a chicken for many days until it was his time to perform. He had many close calls when he was a chicken. America nodded and went back to position with England. "Now America!" shouted Switzerland, "You're supposed to panic, running around, swing your arms, and go crazy!" America nodded as Canada got up from his position, still holding Kumajirou.

"Am I that scary?" asked Canada in his regular whispery and quiet voice. "Yes, now go into position before I use my brother's gun and shoot you!" yelled Switzerland into the mic thingy. Canada quickly got into position with Kumajirou asking who he is and he answered "Canada dai yo..." in his quiet voice. Sealand came out of no where with the film thingy and shouted in a cheerful voice, "Take 214, ready, sety, action~!"

"OMG! Another me!" yelled America swing his arms, going on rampage and destroying many stuff. BANG! A gunshot sounded though the room as Switzerland shouted, "Cut!" So at the end they just deleted the scene so no Canada until next chapter or so. Poor Canada.

* * *

**Well, that's all folks~! See ya next time~! Reviews are loved~!  
**


	8. Where in the world?

*~ HetaLegends ~*

**Disclaimer: I don't own, or do I?**

**Ramble: When I looked over the other chapters, it seemed a little confusing in the first chapter so I'll explain:**

**America said that the alien detector found signals of a portal but it was atcually the portal of "things" that came from Earth to Hetalia and not the other way around.**

**Next there was a thing, well, part that Japan and China shared the look and wondered if it was "them". Well, China had a dream of them going to Hetalia before but they were different people and they were about to get defeated and the evil dude (so AMERICIAN~!) sending "things" to Earth. So yeah, oh and China only shared it with Japan that's why they gave each other the looks.**

**Warning: the usual cuz I'm to lazy to write it. Read the previous chapters if you haven't read it.**

* * *

_~ Last chapter ~_

_Once they entered the barrier England felt a burst of Magical power as the floor beneath him swirled to a magic circle and suddenly a column of light bathed him in flashing white light. Malcolm, America, "Ireland", and "Wales" looked at him, shocked. Once the light faded down England noticed that he was in his Britannia Angel form. "Y-you're an a-angel?" asked "Ireland" shocked, "You must have an awful amount of white magic to do that! Especially when you're in the hand cuffs!" "Wales" just stood there mouth wide open from shock and Malcolm struggling to recover._

_America was just beside him watching with sparkled eyes at the village of Epuroe along with England completely ignoring the three. America was just beside him watching with sparkled eyes at the village of Epuroe along with England completely ignoring the three. Then America suddenly caught sight of one person caught in the admist of the village and people. It was Russia and he was not alone._

Well, not alone meaning that there was a presence always around him that felt like a ghost. Just as America was about to drag England towards the Russian, the other three came out of shock. "Hey! Where are you going? We still have to report you guys to the police!" shouted "Wales".

"No! Why do we have to go to the police? We didn't do anything wrong!" argued England back.

"Wales" was about to retort again when Malcolm put a had on his shoulder, cigarette in his mouth.

"Malcolm?" asked "Wales".

"Just leave it like that, Jeff," Malcolm said, pretending not to care.

Both Wales look alike, now identified as Jeff, and Ireland look alike, probably Link, dropped their jaws. Almost literally to the floors. Malcolm looked at them, "You can go but be aware, we will still be watching you, now run along now," Malcolm warned and made a shooing gesture, trying to shoo England and America away. England was about to say something back until America pulled him along, disappearing into the crowds that was staring at them.

Once they got out of the crowds America "scolded" England. "Iggy! Go transform into your usual costume and don't do anything to me, man, 'cuz I don't want pixie dust all over me."

"It's not a costume! It's a bloody uniform! I won't do anything now but if anything happens I have to use my magic..." England replied back.

"Alright, alright, but man, I saw the Commie, and someone else that I can't see! It was like a ghost!" shuddered America, "Ghost aren't really are they?"

"America calm down! It must be nothing. You might have seen something wrong!" England comforted America. America just nodded, but still shivering a bit. "Alright, now for my magic!" shouted England happily, "HOATA~!" a puff of white-ish and pinkish smoke England was back in his old green uniform. "Alright, let's go to the Commie!" America shouted enthusiastically. England just sighed and followed behind.

Meanwhile, Russia was just walking around when he saw the HUGE beam of light. He just stopped and stared. "Pretty!" he commented and started looking around again. He saw an empty bench and sat on it, ignoring the small squeak from the bench. He sighed. "Why is this village full of magic? I got this magic lead pipe that can turn into a sword but I'm sad... It so lonely like Moscow's snowy days..." Russia started talking about his misadventures in the village. "I don't know where this even is, da?" Russia questions as he heard more squeaking. He stood up and saw nothing but a faint outline, but when he stared closer it was ... Who? Oh! And that polar bear! It was ... C..C..Canada! That was his name! "Da! Canada-kun! I haven't seen you for a such a long time!" Russia happily said. Canada just sighed, "Next time Russia, can you not sit in me, eh?" asked Canada, hugging Kumajirou closer after catching his breath. "Da?" asked Russia getting an aura around him. The aura clearly read: "are you threatening me, da?" Canada shook slightly in his seat, "N-no, maple..." Canada shuddered out barely to Russia's ears.

Just when Russia was going to say something again, a loud shout was heard followed by grumbling sounds. "Yo! Commie!" greeted America, pulling a grumbling British behind him, "W-who are you with?"

Russia tilted his head, "Who?" he asked.

"The guy beside you dude! Who is he?" America asked again.

"I think it's Canada..." England guessed and he was right after he finished his grumbling. He figured that America or anybody at this moment will listen to him so he stopped. Meanwhile Canada was about to cheer and celebrate that the first time in his life this much people knew him but he was interrupted by a high voice. "Who?" asked Kumajirou.

Canada sulked, "Canada dai yo..." he mumbled quietly.

On the other hand America, England, and Russia were discussing what to do about this mystery land. "So... Does anybody have a map of this place?" asked England.

"Map?" asked America, "I do!" Everyone watched as he pulled out a map... A map of America.

"Here it is!" America shouted, "the map of America!"

England and Russia face faulted.

"Nope! Not that one. We just need a map of THIS PLACE." Russia spoke sweetly as dark aura started to surround him.

"Eep!" America hid behind England after the map went who-knows-where. The Brit just sighed.

"Seriously America, stop acting like a child!" England scolded.

"I-I have one..." a quiet voice said.

They all looked at Canada, "Of THIS place?" England asked.

Canada nodded as he held out the map. "Thanks man!" America thanked Canada with a slap on the back, "way to go!" he took the map.

All three of them studied the map. "I wonder where we are..." thought England out loud.

Canada basically came out of nowhere and pointed to an area in the small island called "Epuroe". It was called "Village of Magic, Biraint". "Funny name," commented America which earned him a whack upside on the head from England. "Anyways, we need to talk to someone about this, hopefully we can get out of here..." England decided.

"Well, could the other nations be in this world as well, da?" asked Russia. America and England turned towards each other and back to Russia, "It could be possible..." they said together, "like Francy-pants, or maybe China? What happens if the Axis also came? What happens if everyone came?" England and America started debating who came and who didn't but they were stopped by a question that they never really thought of, "How do we know?"

* * *

**That's all for now~! I'm starting a new story as you can see and it's about the Nordics~! Okay the next chapter will be about China and them~! Stay tuned~!  
**


	9. Where is the Prince?

*~ HetaLegends ~*

**Well, this is the ninth chapter~! Sorry for the late update~! But I warn you that the next few updates might as well be slower than this update... A lot slower, maybe, but since it's almost Summer Break I guess it will be faster but first I have to go through on week of school~!**

**Disclaimer: You're all smart people, I guess you can already figure it out~!  
**

**Warning: I guess you already know. If you don't look back a chapter or so...  
**

* * *

_~ Last chapter ~_

_"Well, could the other nations be in this world as well, da?" asked Russia. America and England turned towards each other and back to Russia, "It could be possible..." they said together, "like Francy-pants, or maybe China? What happens if the Axis also came? What happens if everyone came?" England and America started debating who came and who didn't but they were stopped by a question that they never really thought of. "How do we know?"_

~ back in Fanrce ~

"China-san?" asked Japan again. China turned around quickly and covered Japan's mouth with his hand, making both France and Korea tense. "Please, aru, stop talking, I will get caught, aru!" China whispered hurriedly. They stayed in that position for some time until the second group of people left. China dared to look.

After when he saw it was safe he sighed and turned to Japan, France and Korea relaxed already a moment ago, "If I let go will you stop talking, aru?" asked China, gently. Japan nodded. China nodded as he get go of Japan and went outside to check if the people really went. He could see them in a distance. He came back in and apologized to the people there who were friendly enough to accept the apology (cuz I'm lazy to write what will happen if he actually have to pay for it) and left the store. France, Korea, ad Japan looked at each other and shrugged, deciding to go after the Chinese.

After they caught up to China they started taking shortcuts through the village, stopping at times where the guards were. "China-san, who were those people?" asked Japan, breaking the silence even through China told him to stay quiet.

Surprising enough China responded, "I was looking around for civilization when these people started pointing towards me and started chasing me, aru. I lost them at one time and found this village so I can in aru. It was a bit hard because there was some kind of force field blocking me, aru," France opened his mouth to say something when Korea whispered something to him and France nodded, "After I went in the people who were chasing me spotted me again and they chased me all through this village, aru. Through when I was chased I heard what they were talking about, aru," China explained. Japan looked at China, "Um... What were they talking about, China-san?" Japan asked.

"Something about a balance natured weapon or something, aru," China stopped and check his surroundings and then continued walking.

"It seemed that a weapon escaped and from the description, it seems to be a human weapon, aru..." China continued to tell his tale, "After I got enough so I tried to blend into the crowd but sadly, they still found me, aru." "Could the weapon be a human bio-weapon, mon cheir? Oh mon dieu! If it is then what we going to deu?" asked France panicking. "A human bio-weapon, aru? How deadly and cruel, aru!" China thought out loud. "We need a plan and get out of here as soon as possible! If it's actually what China-San said then we need to get out of here," Japan stated.

Everyone nodded but Korea spoke up as they stopped once again to check if the coast is clear, "What about the others, da ze?" asked Korea, trying to keep his voice down.

"Others, aru? You mean Taiwan, Hong are here, aru?" asked China.

"Yeah and we also predicted that the other Allies are here due to France being here, da ze!" Korea informed China.

"What about the Axis? Well, Japan is here...oui?" asked France.

"That might be true but... Let's just hope that they wouldn't come but it would be easier to think with more heads," mused Japan.

China suddenly stopped and pushed them back into the alley and said in a hushed and half panicked voice, "They're here, aru. Run," and they all started running, away.

"Here China-San!" Japan yelled in a hushed voice, "quickly!" Japan pushed China in and went into the hidden room in an alleyway. The plan was for China lure the people away as Japan, Korea, ad France looked for somewhere safe. So they found this room.

Once they found it Japan volunteered to go look for China as France and Korea looked around the house. Luckily Japan found China quicker than he thought, well, he literally bumped into China, and led him into the place after swaying the people who was chasing them away.

Inside, both Korea and France found a dark cloak with a hood to hide China from the people. China seemed to gather more about the weapon. The weapon was a very powerful weapon with a large price on it's head. Some people want the money as some people want its powers. Somehow China just guessed that he looked like the weapon and vice versa. Then they made a flawless plan:

1. Go to the castle and talk to the king

2. Try to find all their friends

3. Find a way to get back home

4. Get back home and party or something.

After they put the cloak on they looked around to see if the coast is clear and then started making their way to the castle once again.

On the way to the castle no mob of greedy people came up and try to ambush them nor was there any chasing games. So it was actually a beautiful relaxing trip.

Once they neared the castle, France went up to the guards to talk as the rest of the group disband for a moment to look around the castle. After they were all in front of the castle France told them the news. "They can't let us in..." France said sadly.

"What? Why, aru?" asked China.

"It seems that their Roi is in a bad mood because his son is missing. Even through his son does run away a lot, this is the first time the little Prince hasn't returned over 12 hours! Their Roi is very worried..." France explained.

"Then can we do anything to help?" asked Japan feeling sorry for the King.

"What if we found the prince, da ze?" asked Korea, excited.

France smiled, "That what I asked, Mes amies, and they told me if I found his the Roi might consider our presence.

"Then let's go, da ze!" shouted Korea in happiness, and they all nodded.

"What do the prince look like, aru?" asked China.

France stared at him as answered, "like moi..."

They all stared at him, "really?" they all asked at the same time.

France sighed, "oui, they at first mistaken him for me and I was brought to the Roi. As much as I complained they wouldn't believe it. Finally the Roi noticed that I was too tall, too old to be there Prince so they apologized and let moi go," explained France.

"No wonder your talk was longer than we thought, da !" Korea pointed out. France just took out a handkerchief to bite on, "and you guys abandoned moi!" cried France dramatically crying with a beam of spotlight around him. Everyone else anime sweatdropped.

After France stopped "crying", they split into two groups, China with France (they complained about the partnership) and Japan with Korea (they were totally fine with the partnership but Japan was a bit nervous). China and France would check around the village as Japan and Korea checked around the walls of the village. They planned to meet in front of the castle if any of them found the prince.

* * *

**That's all for now~! Hopefully I update soon, but you know I guess Japan is a bit OOC. Reviews, please? I'll make the updating faster~!**


	10. Francesan?

*~ HetaLegends ~*

**Well, here's a new chapter dudes~!**

**Warning: You need me to repeat it? Read a few chapters before to figure it out~!  
**

**Disclaimer: Do you think I invented this Hetalia awesomeness?  
**

* * *

_~ Last chapter ~_

_"No wonder your talk was longer than we thought, da !" Korea pointed out. France just took out a handkerchief to bite on, "and you guys abandoned moi!" cried France dramatically crying with a beam of spotlight around him. Everyone else anime sweatdropped._

_After France stopped "crying", they spilt into two groups, China with France (they complained about the partnership) and Japan with Korea (they were totally fine with the partnership but Japan was a bit nervous). China and France would check around the village as Japan and Korea checked around the walls of the village. They planned to meet in front of the castle if any of them found the prince._

~ China and France ~

"So where do you think he will be, aru?" asked China looking at France. France looked a bit shocked, "You never ask me for advice."

China sighed, "Well, since he looked like you I guess he might have the same taste in where you go."

France thought for a while, trying to think of where the runaway prince might be. "If I was him, I would go to somewhere peaceful and maybe annoy some of my close friends," France answered truthfully.

China nodded but inside he was a little shocked. 'I never knew France can be like that, but I did see him peaceful before but I guess it's still a bit hard to imagine him being peaceful than being his usual perverted self,' thought China. But then shook his head, 'I guess France does have a nice and peaceful side.' China thought as he caught up with France heading in the direction of the fountains and explaining who there was a peaceful place he found that was actually very pretty.

After looking around more at peaceful looking places they decided to ask some of the villagers directly about the prince. It was getting late so they decided to back and meet the other group to see if they found the prince.

~ Japan and Korea ~

"Let's check the castle first, da ze~!" shouted Korea in joy. Japan looked at Korea and shook his head politely. (A/N: could you even shake your head politely?).

"Korea-San they wouldn't let us in and the castle is too big for us to search, plus I don't think the prince is in there." Japan explained.

Korea pouted, "Then where should we start?" he asked. Japan thought about it for a while before hearing France say, "-somewhere peaceful-".

"To somewhere peaceful," Japan thought. Korea nodded and started talking about somewhere in the forest that looks very peaceful.

Soon they arrived there and it was indeed a very peaceful place... Except for one thing, pigeons were everywhere. 'Ughh... What?' asked Japan internally. "Don't worry, be happy, da ze~!" Korea sang in a happy voice and he put his hand on one of the pigeons. "(insert what relase is in Korean)," Korea muttered and all the pigeons suddenly all flew away and it reviled a beautiful scene. A waterfall with many rainforest and tropical like plants and trees surrounding the waterfall. The waterfall was bordered by mossy rocks and there was a small pond below the waterfall.

The waterfall roared as the water fell through it wasn't as loud as a... Well, Niagara Falls. (A/N: Well, I AM Canadian but I don't think that Japan and Korea knows that...). Through right above the water fall was a glint of blonde hair resting below the cool shade.

"Is that who I think it is, da ze?" asked Korea, trying not to wake up the sleeping blonde.

"I think it is..., if you mean Prince-sama," Japan whispered back.

Korea pouted, "Oh course, da ze! Who else can I be talking about, da ze?" Thought Korea out loud.

"What about France-San?" asked Japan. Korea just contained to pout. "How do we get up, da ze?" asked Korea, after pouting for a while.

"I found it!" Japan half yelled from the middle of the cliff, well, the waterfall to be exact.

"What did you find, da ze?" asked Korea, curious.

"A way up," Japan said and then continued to explain how to get up but Korea just climbed. After all climbing was invented in Korea (da ze).

After they got up they checked for any signs of the blonde glint but found nothing, nobody. "Weird, I thought I saw a glint of blonde here, da ze..." Korea thought, thinking back. Japan just stayed quiet while think the same thing. 'That's weird, I did see prince-sama around here but where could he go?' thought Japan as he went over to the spot he just thought the Prince was, 'But I guess he fled in when he heard talking. That's bad. Now how are we going to get in the castle?' Suddenly he heard a body fall to the ground.

Japan quickly turned around towards the assaulter, "Who are you?" asked Japan getting into his stance, eyes narrowing. "Shouldn't I be asking that question?" asked a French accented voice. Japan quickly recognized the voice and uttered out the words in disbelief, "F-France-S-San?"

* * *

**Yes, I know, it's a kind of short chapter but don't hate me~! I'm still writing the next chapter~! Review for more~!  
**


	11. Meet Francis

*~ HetaLegends ~*

**And here is a new Chapter~! Thank to you all who reviewed~! It kept me on the track of right this story~!**

**Thank you to Lost Friend, Ladirette, and FrancyPantsFrance for reviewing~!  
**

**To Lost Friend: Thank you for reviewing and the compliment~! And no, it's General winter but Canada, through I'll if I can get General Winter in somewhere... And yes, Parallel America will be native American~!  
**

**Warning: You know what it is...  
**

**Disclaimer: I OWN~! The plot... TT_TT (not really because it's based on other hetalia RPG games)  
**

* * *

_~ Last chapter ~_

_Japan quickly turned around towards the assaulter, "Who are you?" asked Japan getting into his stance, eyes narrowing. "Shouldn't I be asking that question?" asked a French accented voice. Japan quickly recognized the voice and uttered out the words in disbelief, "F-France-S-San?"_

'Why is this always happening to me?' thought Japan as he tried to tell the France look alike what they were doing, 'First it's China-San and now its France-san's look alike!' But Japan had noticed that the France look alike is actually pretty different yet they were like the same person.

The France look alike looked more... younger. I mean, actually younger than how France looks like. Especially the look alike's eyes. It held more innocence and spirit than any nation can have, especially going through many years of bloodshed and stuff like that. Also the look alike was a bit shorter than France as well as physically younger than France, as far as Japan can tell. The France look alike also wore clothing of a late noble. But the similarities were also very outstanding...

For example, the outer appearance, dialogue, and facial expression seems exactly like France, but more easy to talk with. 'Interesting,' thought Japan as the France look alike nodded and introduced himself, 'He seems to be more of a gentleman than France-San is... Wait... I'm starting to sound like England-San! NOOOO!'

Outside of Japan's head:

"My name is Francis Bonnefoy, the "prince" of this town," Francis introduced himself after Japan explaining everything, "It's a pleasure to meet you, Japan. I'm sorry that I attacked from before…" Francis gave Japan a cautious gaze, "Mon amie, êtes-vous là?" asked Francis waving a hand in front of Japan.

"Ah! Gomenosai, Prince-sama! I'm very sorry!" Japan was inner and outer (kind of) panicking, "I was thinking about how you remind me of a friend of mine..." Japan thought it was a good idea to tell the Prince what he was thinking.

The Prince just blinked, "Gomenaizai? C'est quoi ça? Je n'ai comprend pas!" Japan blinked back not understanding what the French just said. Francis, seeing the confused face on Japan noticed what he was saying, "Ah! I'm sorry! That was the language called "Fraeche". It's the old language of Fanrce. Since I AM the Prince of Fanrce, I am supposed to know theze stuff." Japan just nodded, "It's quiet alright, Prince-san, I guess I'm already used to it…"

"I see… does your friend speak this language, I assume?" asked Francis, curious, "And don't call me 'Prince-san', it sounds weird."

"H-yes, but I don't know if it's completely the same… Francis-san…" Japan replied politely.

"That's better!" Francis cheered, 'Huh… that's interesting. I wonder who is his friend… someone who speaks Fraeche, I wonder if they are one of the loyals… Through I think I saw Japan before…"

"Um… excuse me, not to be rude, but are you an Iasian?" asked Francis.

"Huh?" asked Japan, slightly tilting his head in confusion. 'It seems that Francis-san is really different from France-san,' thought Japan, 'He seems more polite and more un-perverted…'

"Well, you do add a suffix 'San' and plus you look Iasian…" Francis explained.

"Um.. Is it okay, it's a habit now…" Japan fidgeted around from nervousness.

"Ah! No it's alright!" Francis waved his hands in horizontally, sweat drops coming from his head, trying to convince Japan that it was alright.

Just when Japan was about to say something he heard a groan. "Man, that was a real hard hit, da ze," Korea sat up and rubbed his head. His curl looked anime(d) in pain. Both Francis and Japan looked towards Korea who later started blocking at them.

After a long pause of silence and staring, Korea finally spoke up, "Is there something on my face, da ze?" he asked slighting tilting his face. Japan and Francis did the anime fall.

After a explaining and a few "what do you mean, da ze?" it got pretty late. "Oh my! The time ris late!" Japan noticed looking towards the sun, making everything a warm orange color. "Oh it iz! Shall we go back to thez castle?" asked Francis.  
"Alright, I'll lead the way, da ze!" shouted Korea happily, throwing his arm up excitedly.

Japan smiled and nodded at Korea to lead the way. As they walked Japan talked to Francis about their friends and about what they are about to do. "I'm so sorry, mon cheir, I do not have a way to go back to your dimension. Maybe my father knows, but I know nothing about your dimension," Francis apologized.  
"But still thanks for helping Francis-San..." Japan nodded towards Francis in gratitude. Francis nodded back, a bit concerned about his new found friends as Korea up in front was happily whistling some tune, probably something Korean. 'France-San and China-San might as well be here... I hope that they didn't wait too long...' thought Japan.

Meanwhile Francis was thinking about Japan and Korea's friends, 'Sounds to me like the one that knows French, as they called it. Hmm, this might be interesting~! Now then I have somebody who I can talk to with anybody knowing!' thought Francis as he was laughing putting a hand to the right of his mouth and laughing "Ohonhonhon!" Japan sweat dropped as Korea paid no mind to it.

Once they got back, they found China and France already there, waiting for them. France saw them first, nudged China, who shifted his attention towards France, and pointed towards the coming trio.

China brightened up, "Japan, aru! Are you okay, aru!" asked China in his worried and brotherly tone.

"Ah! Yes, I am, thank you for asking China-san," Japan bowed after the replied. China nodded.

"What about you, Korea, aru?" asked turning to Korea as France decided to have a conversation with the Prince. "I'm fine, da ze~!" exclaimed Korea as he hugged China in a tight hug. Japan looked at the two and smiled; through he felt a feeling called jealously raising in his stomach. Japan let out a sigh, 'China-San, I wonder if you have feelings for he too,' thought Japan as Korea was introducing everyone (because Japan already introduced the first time, plus introducing was originated from me, da ze~!)

That when Francis suddenly cried out, "You're France?" asked Francis pointed a finger at France, while Japan thought how were they NOT attracting any attention. France just nodded, "Of course, mon amie," he replied. "Ah! Bonjour! Je suis le Prince de ce royaume. Est-ce tu parle 'French'?" asked Francis bowing.

"Tu parle Francais? Tres Bien! Maintenant, je ne suis pas le seul qui parle cette langue!" France cried towards the sky and getting SOME attention from the random people around them. Japan sighed, 'It's weird,' thought Japan looking up Francis, 'How come they don't recognize their own prince?' thought Japan outing on a thinking face.

Just when Francis and France started to stray from their French conversation to some perverted French conversation (with China and Korea looking at them with a confused face. They suddenly thought of a person who was always around in meetings but always ignored. 'Who was that again, da ze/aru?' Korea and China thought).

(A/N: Korea spies on China for a perfect chance for seizing oppais so he knows about some of China's meetings. Through most of the time he is busy working or spying on Japan. Just for your information~!)

Japan turned towards to Francis and asked, "Um… Francis-san I'm sorry for interrupting but why is that we're not attracting any attention?" asked Japan. Francis turned towards Japan is a confused face then remembered something. "Oh oui, I forgot to turn off mon device that hides moi from everyone!" replied Francis happily and reaching out to turn his device off but stopped as he remember something else. "Wait. It's supposed to work on everyone elez, including moi papa… What can you guys see moi?" asked Francis out loud, "It was crafted by our strongest magician, and it could be only seen by people with high powers…" Francis explained his thoughts out loud and narrowed his eyes at them, "why iz that possible?" France, Korea, Japan and China stared at each other and thought altogether, 'Oh poop now how we going to explain, da ze/ aru?' They sighed simultaneously, getting a look from Francis, 'another long day of explaining, da ze/ aru…' they thought together again.

* * *

**A long chapter, I know, but I really need to make it a Cliffhanger~! Muhahaha~! Review for more~!  
**

**French Translation (some used from my horrible French skill and some from Google translate so I don't know if they are right...):  
**

**Mon amie, êtes-vous là? = My friend, are you there?  
**

******C'est quoi ça? Je n'ai comprend pas! = What is that? I don't understand!**

**mon cheir = My dear  
**

**Ah! Bonjour! Je suis le Prince de ce royaume. Est-ce tu parle "French"? = Ah! Hello! I am the Prince of this Kingdom. Do you speak "French"?  
**

**Tu parle Francais? Tres Bien! Maintenant, je ne suis pas le seul qui parle cette langue! = You speak French? Very good! Now I'm not the only one who speaks that language!  
**


	12. Chapter 12

*~ HetaLegends ~*

**Wahhh! I'm so sorry! I'm being very lazy! Sorry for the long wait! I faced the terrible writers block and didn't know what to write for a long time! But it's finally updated! I'm so sorry for the long wait! I must say thank you to the ones to reviewed~! So thank you to Miyuki Honda, FrancyPantsFrance, and Shadow-Gaze14 for reviewing~! *gives out cookies to all of them* Thank you, I feel loved~! =7= 9**

**This chapter sill be focusing on France a little more and the next chapter will be focusing more on Francis and France~! Just a heads up~! Anyways, please enjoy the new chapter of HetaLegends~!  
**

**Warnings: Francis mind, Yoai (eventually), and a few other things.  
**

**Disclaimer: I wish I owned Hetalia... *sad face* and the OCs in the story are based off of the Hetalia Characters so... I don't own?  
**

**Note: MUST READ OR IT MIGHT BE CONFUSING FOR PEOPLE~! I have decided to compress some chapters together because I think it will get too long... Yes, there will be longer updates but please patient! I'm trying as hard as I can! (Other people: *whispers* Yeah right...)  
**

* * *

_~ Last chapter ~_

_Japan turned towards to Francis and asked, "Um… Francis-san I'm sorry for interrupting but why is that we're not attracting any attention?" asked Japan. Francis turned towards Japan is a confused face then remembered something. "Oh oui, I forgot to turn off mon device that hides moi from everyone!" replied Francis happily and reaching out to turn his device off but stopped as he remember something else. "Wait. It's supposed to work on everyone elez, including moi papa… What can you guys see moi?" asked Francis out loud, "It was crafted by our strongest magician, and it could be only seen by people with high powers…" Francis explained his thoughts out loud and narrowed his eyes at them, "why iz that possible?" France, Korea, Japan and China stared at each other and thought altogether, 'Oh poop now how we going to explain, da ze/ aru?' They sighed simultaneously, getting a look from Francis, 'another long day of explaining, da ze/ aru…' they thought together again._

Francis sighed after they explained about how they don't know how it was all possible. Francis expected much. France was on the floor biting his handkerchief that suddenly popped out of nowhere and a dim spotlight shinned on him. China and Japan was still thinking of ways of trying to explain to him but looked at him when he sighed, he could see a trance fear in their eyes. Korea was trying to help but he kept on bring up some very unhelpful and random things.

Francis looked at China's cloak. It felt odd for China to be wearing a cloak but dismissed it. 'He must be shy or that's something that he wore in his dimension…' thought Francis as he eyed the uncomfortable cloaked Chinese, 'Or he has a very bad taste of fashion…'

Anyways, Francis took in a breath and said, "It is expected. For you guys not to know, I mean, through now that I noticed it, it seems to me that you all have some kind of unknown magic inside of all of you," Francis started, looking at all of them in turn, his eyes lingering on his look alike a moment longer, "But I have no idea what it is… That was why I attacked you at first, I'm truly sorry for that…" He trailed off giving both an apologetic smile to both Japan and Korea. "What?" shouted China, looking at both Japan and Korea, "Are both of okay?" Francis continued, "If you seek more information on your type of Magic you have to go to Biraint. The Biraintians have more Magic sense than us. Come to our castle and I will prepare the things you need for your journey…" Francis finished. France in the background stopped biting his handkerchief and started to listen to him. "So, are you in a hurry to go?" asked Francis.

China and Japan just stared at each other while Korea grinned. Francis just put on a thinking face as Francis just stood there, think what's for dinner. "Can we come to your castle for the night? It's already night..." China asked at last.

Francis just nodded, "Oui, you may."

"But tomorrow we will leave at once, thank you for your hospitality," Japan bowed in gratitude. Korea just smiled and started singing a song about going to a castle as the rest followed.

~ A Skip to when they have dinner ~

"I thank you so much!" boomed the King at dinner. They were sitting at a long table with the King and the Prince of the village at the end of the long table as France sat with Korea one side and China sat with Japan on the other. "This son of mine is always running away from his duties! I must thank you all!" the King continued. "Father, I already said that I don't want to be the King!" Francis sighed.

"Nonsense, you are the next heir of the throne, you must continue to rule the kingdom, and it's your duty!" the King tried to teach his son about being King before he was reminded about the guests again. "I apologize; I keep on forgetting that we have guests! Anyways, do what where you wish in this kingdom but please keep out of the locked areas. If any guards find you doing anything-" The King got cut off by Francis, "I'm sure that they wouldn't go into trouble, right?" Everyone except the loyalties nodded.

"Um... Excuse me for asking but is it possible for people to go to a different universe?" asked Japan. "A different universe? Why would you ask?" asked the King, stroking his short beard.

"Well, you see, da ze, We are studying a type of teleporting Magic so we are just asking of you know, da ze..." Korea explained, swaying off the truth. They couldn't tell everybody, well, it is just a bad feeling. The King continued to stroke his beard and then said, "I don't know any but you are welcome to use the Library for your research or you can go to Biritian for more information."

"Ahh, yes, we were just going there tomorrow~" France answered truthfully. The King just nodded, then he turned to the cloaked China. "Ah, dear, why is it you wear a cloak it's not cold here. Plus I would love to see your face~!"

"Um... Well... I sometimes can get nervous so I put it on..." China explained, trying to sound nervous. It would be very easy to just say, "Yeah, well you see if I take this cloak off then guards and people will start chasing me, thinking as if I'm some kind of bio-weapon!" but it would cost them to lifetime in jail a King. The King didn't looked so sure but he nodded anyways.

After they continued to eat in silence, while Francis and the King was auguring about something in Fraeche (A/N: remember people, it's what the people there who call it French). Tension was so thick that it could be cut by a knife. Japan and China started shifting their seats, nervous. While Korea just continued with his food, if he noticed anything he didn't say or do anything to show it. France did the same as Korea except he was fully tense and he was just slowly eating his food in front of him.

"Je n'aime pas ce que vous dites! Je suis tout simplement pas faire ça!" shouted Francis as he slammed his hand onto the table making everything on the table shake. Japan and China slightly jumped in surprise as Korea looked calmly at Francis raging form while France narrowed his eyes at Francis. He had understood every word they were talking about, and he did not like it one bit.

The King looked at his son with sad eyes, "Je suis le fils désolé, mais vous devez, peut-être pas pour vous, mais pour ce pays," The King replied sadly into his son's eyes, "Le pays tout entier dépend de toi, mon fils." The last part was unheard to the Prince, for the Prince had already angrily stomped out of the dining area, but France caught it. 'Mon dieu,' France thought, 'He sure have temper problems... just when I thought we were alike. I zeems I was wrong...'

~ Time Skip, after they finished their dinner ~

After that episode, The King seemed to get back into his cheerful attitude, but there were still signs that he was still upset from what the Prince had done. "Well, please enjoy your stay! It was lovely talking to you all! You may wander the halls but please do not enter any locked or heavily guarded rooms," The King nodded then left but not before summoning a guard to show them their rooms. France and the other bowed down as well, and then went to their separate rooms.

~ France's POV (third person view) ~

France decided to explore the castle since it was getting boring in his room. He thought about who he can meet. 'Maybe I can find some beautiful mademoiselle in this Kingdom,' thought France excitedly as he let out a perverted "Ohonhonhon" subconsciously while think of all the perverted things. So France started his great adventure.

Francis started exploring the castle. As it turned out, it was a beautiful place. The tiles' designed were different depending on where they were around the castle. The tiles formed lily design on it as it was getting close to the meeting places. When it was in regular hall they were a criss cross design formed by dotted lines. It turned into a blue rose design once they hit somewhere near the royal hall or the throne chamber. It also became a blue rose design somewhere around some of the other rooms. France assumed that they were loyal bedrooms. Weirdly they were all flower designs and they were all a shade of blue, France's favorite colour.

On the way bumped into some lovely mademoiselle on the ways as well as China, Japan, and Korea but they were all traveling by themselves. Probably they were also like him, bored so they went out to people and guard around the castle had mistaken him for the Prince, but once they talk to him they noticed that they were not their Prince but they were still friendly towards him.

The castle had many layers of floors, most of them hallow so the first the floor can see were most of guard's position were. The structure of the castle was beautiful, long tall columns, plants and flowers were grown in the inside of the castle. There were Glass roof that let the sunlight and moonshine in. It was big and beautiful but there was a room or rather place that France loved most. The Garden.

The Garden was a beautiful place, filled with many different exotic flowers that reminded France him of his home country, France. There were roses of different colour, mostly blue and other flowers like lilies, Christmas Poinsettia Plant, Sunflowers (wished Russia was here~), Daffodils, Gerberas, Iris Flowers, Rosemary Bush and other flower that he could name but the list might as well go on. France was actually surprised at how many plants can be gathered at one spot without dying, it's almost as if there was a spell placed to them to forever grow and make the castle shine in beauty of the flowers.

They were all arranged in a very weird design, kind of like a circle. Surrounding the flowers were low hedges. France guess it just kept unwanted things out. Surprisingly, Right in the middle of the Garden (yes, it deserves a capital "G") was a fountain. This fountain was a ordinary pond like fountain in a circular shape with an unusual colour of blue but the weird thing is that there are yellow sprayers reaching all the way to the fourth floor and down, leaving about 5 feet between each level. There is about three sprayers at the fourth floor but it starts increasing in number until it forms a close ring of sprayers above the pond.

Suddenly France noticed something was off. Not the sprayers or the garden. France directed his attention to the wall the surrounded the Garden. A piece of the white walls seemed... a bit more... "inside'. I seemed as if there is a trap door there than a wall. France, noticing this, cautiously tip-toed over to the awarded piece of wall and pushed on it with his shoulder.

To his surprise it opened easily and he unfortunately fell on his head in a very weird position. After a few seconds of twitching while amazingly holding the pose, he jumped up and huffed. "Mon dieu! That hurt!" he half yelled frustrated. Then he remembered he was supposed to be sneaking in and examining the odd piece of wall. Regaining purpose he started to look around again. He noticed it was a set of stairs and he sighed. "Why iz it always stairs whenever there are weird places in castle and things?" he yelled in a whisper like voice. he just shook his head went down the stairs, trying not attract attention. Unknown to him, the door that he went through closed fully, this time.

* * *

**That's all for now~! This is one long chapter! I was actually planning this to be longer but instead it came out like this... I guess it was a good place to put a good chiffhanger~! Muhahaha~! I know, the evilness right? Anyways Reviews are loved~! It might be a bit fast because I typed out half of this thing today and posted this today as well... Oh well, anyways, good to you folks~! Bye~!**

**Google Translate:  
**

**Je n'aime pas ce que vous dites! Je suis tout simplement pas faire ça! = I do not care what you say! I'm just not going do that!  
**

**Je suis le fils désolé, mais vous devez, peut-être pas pour vous, mais pour ce pays = I'm sorry son, but it may not be for you, but for this country.  
**

**Le pays tout entier dépend de toi, mon fils = Thw whole country depends on you, my son.  
**

**Oui = yes  
**

**mademoiselle = miss (lady) example: "ms."  
**

**Oh and some of the flowers I searched up~! It seemed that they were familiar in France. I do not know, I only searched... Sorry if there were mistakes in it!  
**


	13. Chapter 13

*~ HetaLegends ~*

**Sorry for the long update! I'm very sorry! I kinda lost interest in Hetalia so it had to take some time to get it back and everything... But thank you to all the people who read through this, especially to Lost Friend and Ali-kun~ Thank you *gives out cookies*.  
**

**Actually I planned this to be longer but just cut it up to that part so... yeah... Also about my other story, Nordic Jewels, will take some more time because I'm kinda stuck on one of those parts so yeah... trying to make progress...sorry to any inconvenience... anyways please enjoy the new chapter~  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own... maybe... who knows?  
**

**Warning: well... to lazy to write it... the warning should be in the summary...  
**

* * *

_~ Last Chapter ~_

_To his surprise it opened easily and he unfortunately fell on his head in a very weird position. After a few seconds of twitching while amazingly holding the pose, he jumped up and huffed. "Mon dieu! That hurt!" he half yelled frustrated. Then he remembered he was supposed to be sneaking in and examining the odd piece of wall. Regaining purpose he started to look around again. He noticed it was a set of stairs and he sighed. "Why iz it always stairs whenever there are weird places in castle and things?" he yelled in a whisper like voice. He just shook his head went down the stairs, trying not attract attention. Unknown to him, the door that he went through closed fully, this time._

Along the way, France misjudged a step since it was dark and a look of terror flashed across his face as he fell down the stairs. "Ow! Mon dieu! Ah! Mon (butt in French)! Ow! Mon back!" and these pained yells continues to sound in the hallway. Finally after few more seconds of yelling and falling France finally hit the soft grassy floor. Wait... Grassy... Floor? France quickly sat up and looked at his surroundings. To his surprise it was a long grassy corridor. He looked confused, but he shook his head and stood up brushing any dust or dirt from his clothes and started walking around.

Looking around closely he noticed the whole corridor is made out of plants; there were roots like vines covering the walls and grass as floors. Through there were light bulbs hanging from the ceilings keeping the corridor light. There were large white columns that kept the ceiling and the grassy ground apart. But strangely there was some strange cravings on the columns that where placed evenly spaced apart in the end of the corridor while other others on either side of the corridor. Once he got up close, he noticed it was pictures and there were little words inscribed underneath the beautiful carved pictures.

France went up to the end columns and read the small word under each picture. "L'amour" was first one with a picture of a girl and a guy on a bridge, loving over beautiful scenery. "Espérer" was the second one with the same guy from the first one but he was in tears and was clutching at something, smiling. "Pardonner" was the third one with the same guy and another short haired man. The guy seemed to be shaking his head with a hand on the other man's shoulder, while the short haired had a guilty look on his face. And the last one read "Rêve". It had the same people in the first one but the girl was in different clothes while the guy was in the same clothes as the first one smiling and extending a hand to the surprised girl.

France started to feel dizzy as he backed away from the pictures. The guy... It looked like... Him, when he was smaller but that girl... She looked exactly like... Jeanne D'arc... France dropped to his knees. What is this doing here? Is this his memory or somebody else's? His head was swimming with questions until he finally got himself up again and smiled painfully at the first one as he turned towards the last one and put his hand on it. "Jeanne... If you are there, I want you to know that everything you did for me... was great... I hope for both of us to move on and... Rest in peace okay? I love you forever... Don't you EVER forget that... I love you forever" France spoke through tears clutching at the column as he thought about Jeanne. He put a little too much weight on the column that he almost fell over when the column shifted to reveal a set of doors.

France quickly dried his tears, thinking that he looked sexy, and went through those doors. He was both surprised that the doors didn't make any sounds and the blinding light forcing him to look away until his eye adjusted.

"...!" France was surprised at how beautiful the room was. The walls were covered with crawling plants, some that bloomed flowers seemed to glow under the moonlight. Somehow they looked like blue and white "Garden", or so it seems, was filled with different types of exotic flowers as well as many different trees that raised its branches to heaven, shading the ceiling-less room from the moon's soft rays, but leaving enough room for the moon light to shine down and highlight certain spots. There was a small pond with seemly koi, swim in it with content. But what amazed his was the sheer amount of dove in the room, ranging from small to big, especially that two feet tall dove right in the middle of the room. There were at least twenty doves in this room. Among noticing the doves, he also noticed another human in the room, his back facing France. Since the human was right in the middle of the room giving his doves food and stroking the largest dove's feathers. He noticed that many doves had scattered, probably when he walked in, but somewhere brave enough to get close to him.

He smiled down at the one nearest to him and picked it up, carefully without alarming the animal, he started to stroke it's feathers, making it coo in pleasure. He smiled to himself remembering to the time he had Pierre as his messenger bird (*ahem* birds). That when the other Farnceian noticed him. "Who are you?" he demanded harshly to France. France looked up from the dove to meet the Farnceian's eye, "France," he simply replied.

Now the other looked genially surprised, "France? I thought you were still upstairs, with the others... How did you find this place or for a matter of fact get here?"

France chuckled, "I was up stairs until I found the garden. It's such a beautiful piece of artwork~! I never seen anything like that in my life until now!" he started stroking the bird once again.

"I'll take that as a compliment, but that still doesn't tell how you got through to his place, only I do..." the Farnceian, or rather Francis, started feeding the doves once again.

"Let's just say we have a lot in common, hey, iz it possible that for me to help you? I know a thing or two about doves as well."

"Sure," Francis gestured France to come closer to him and poured a little bird seeds to him. France gracefully took it and started feeding the one on his shoulder, the one he had petted before.

"It seems as if Fleur took an interest in you... It does seem like you know about them. Did you have any doves back from where you were from?" questioned Francis, momentarily turning to France. France went to move on to other doves that looked curious and hungry. "Yes, I used to have many doves like this as messengers," France tried to become the others forward to receive their food, "Are they trained? They seemed to be not moving until you command them too..."

"Ah, yes, I do that so each dove has it's proper share and it would be much easier for me... Through no one knows about it," Francis explained almost finishing, due to the help of France. "Please don't tell about his place. It's my everything... I don't what it to disappear... It is my last standing memory..." Francis trailed off at the end, mumbling something at the end.

France just nodded and promised, "I won't unless if you don't tell me why you don't want to be the emperor of thiz beautiful village."

Francis looked shocked, "How did you- oh, yeah... you speak Frachea as well..." Francis started to look uncomfortable.

The slightly uncomfortable silence was shattered by the chumming of a large bell tower. Startled France prickled up as a wave of doves flew up into the grand branches of the trees to rest. Francis stared at moonlight shining through the trees. "It's time to go..." he whispered so softly as if he didn't want to disturb the peace. France had nearly caught what Francis said as Francis made his way out of the room. France quickly scrambled up and followed the Farnceian out the door.

Once out of the room, the grand doors, with designs made out of stained glass and wood closed on it's own as the last of the doves settled on the branches. Through Pierre still stand on the ground, getting comfortable and fell asleep there.

A soft thud sounded through the natureous room as the grand doors closed. France looked back from the grand doors and continued to follow the Prince. "Where are you going?" asked France in genially curious about where they were going.

"To bed," was the Prince's only answer. As if sensing the French's confusing Francis continued, "The bell meant it is already 12:00,"

Francis started to walk up the stairs with France following, still admiring the scene of the long naturous hallway. "How did you do this?" asked France slowly climbing up the stairs, still admiring the scenery. "I used magic," the Prince replied already almost at the hidden trapdoor. "I see..." France nodded absentmindedly until he processed the Prince's words. "Using... Magic? Is that even possible?" asked France as he caught up the Prince. "No..."No... It's not... Let's just say that I found this 'magic' accidentally," the Prince said with a nearly noticeable edge of sadness to it but France caught it.

France decided to drop the topic until the Francis suddenly looked up as if he noticed something change. "Wha... What is that?" Francis asked in shock. France looked the way that Francis as well and saw what that shocked the Prince. There was a faint ghost of a outline of a figure that looked like ... Like... a girl?

The two blondes just stood there in shock as the outline slowly passed away. It... She looked so sad with that smile. Francis turned and ran up the stairs as fast as he can, which is pretty fast, leaving France down in the staircase all to himself.

After France heard the door of the hidden staircase close with a soft thump, he turned his head and continued up the stairs, hanging his head. Once he got up to the stairs to the hidden door he slowly opened it and then closed it. 'I really need a break...' France thought as he laid down in the soft grass of the garden. After a while, he closed his eyes as he drifted to sleep.

Slowly opening his eyes he groaned as he woke to consciousness he put his hand on his head to stable his dizzy head. As soon as the daze passed, his eyes snapped open. Something was wrong, really wrong. France stood up as a strong gust of wind blew by from nowhere, carrying along with it a few blue pedals of the roses into the dim bright moonlight. It was the brightest time of the night of when moon light shines. France quickly looked around. Once he turned his head to see Francis staring in... blank space? No, Francis was staring at long died lady that he had loved in his "past" life, Jeanne D'arc.

* * *

**That's all for now~! Thank you~ But it would take some time to get the next update done... Sorry... But please stay tuned~  
**

**The Google Translated French:**

** L'amour= Love  
**

**Espérer= Hope  
**

**Pardonner= Forgive  
**

**Rêve= Dream**

**Yup~ That's all~ Please review~~  
**


End file.
